Jonathan Joestar VS Raoh (DB)
Jonathan Joestar VS Raoh is the 8th Episode of RedHero14's Death Battle. It features Jonathan Joestar from JoJo's Bizzare Adventures and Raoh from Fist of the North Star. Description They will fight in this Gentlemen type of a battle. Which fist hitting combatant will win? Interlude (Cues: Invader - Jim Johnston) *Wiz: In many centuries humans had different emotions, different types of muscle in them, and different voices. *'Boomstick: These two are you answers, and their ansesters too. Like Jonathan Joestar, The First Joestar.' *Wiz: And Raoh, The Conqueror of Century's End. *'Boomstick: He's Wiz and I'm Boomstick!' *Wiz: And it's our job to analyze their weapons, armour and skill to find out who would win a Death Battle. Jonathan Joestar *Wiz: Jonathan Joestar, son of nobleman George Joestar I. Jonathan is an honest, kind and positive man (a true knight/gentleman) whose life (in the late 1800's) would later be brought with tragedy after meeting his new adoptive brother Dio Brando. *'Boomstick: How bad was he? Well for the love of sake, He kicked a Dog, burned it alive, Stole a kiss from Jonathan's lovely girlfriend and dignity of the only girl and person who truly liked him, and tried to poison their own father!' *Wiz: And after Dio had donned a Stone Mask he would kill their father to power it to become a vampire. *'Boomstick: Oh my god, How bad is he?! Does he get this hate by fans?' *Wiz: Well true JoJo Fans do hate Dio, don't start on the trolls. *'Boomstick: Oh, ummm yeah... After Dio was vampirified he was strong enough to make a detached arm slaughter and disembody several ordinary men and gained super-human strength and balance good enough to climb walls and stone pillars flawlessly.' *Wiz: Despite the odds and a burning mansion, Jonathan was surprisingly able to hold his own against Dio. He was even able to knock the new vampire Dio (who has superhuman strength and balance) down into a flaming tower and onto a statue piercing the heart with just a tackle!. *'Boomstick: He also had enough strength to hold himself up against the walls of the burning tower with a small-twisted metal spearhead at a great height. Joestars are also known to survive (most) explosions no matter the situation! Even his Badass grandson Joseph Joestar!' *Wiz: No! Jonathan didn't survive the boat exp- *'Boomstick: JOSEPH JOESTAR EVERYBODY!' *Wiz: Ugh! Whatever! Well anyways even after that Jonathan would later meet a man who would teach him the technique of Hamon or Ripple, or Sendo... A man named William A. Zeppeli. *Boomstick: Hamon is a martial arts and healing technique linked to breathing patterns in the human body and the flow of your blood stream. It is essentially the power of Sun in a fire-electric shockwave-aura-energy-thing inside your body and fists! Oh and things like silk, wine, metal and water are conductors of Hamon! *Wiz: Hamon can easily kill any undead with just one hit, though the user must be constantly breathing and some targets require more hits or a higher potency of Hamon as evidenced with the Pillar Men, Dio, Bruford, and Tarkus. Speaking of which, Jonathan had gained a hamon-conducting clay-more called "The Sword of Luck and Pluck" from Bruford after restoring his humanity. Hamon can be proven deadly to humans as Caesar A. Zeppeli was able to end the life of a suffering ally with it. *'Boomstick: Also speaking of Tarkus, well he killed Will A. Zeppeli, but good ole' Will used what life was left in his body and transferred all his hamon and life energy to Jonathan. After gaining his mentor's Hamon, Jonathan was able to lift up a zombified Tarkus the size of a bulldozer or giant ape/gorilla from the neck and kill him afterwards with relative ease. He would even later go on to defeat Dio.' *Wiz: But sadly not kill Dio, as Dio came back as a head, ruined Jonathan's honeymoon and- *'Boomstick: BUT IT WAS HIM! DIO!' *Wiz: Oh my god Boomstick! I mean! Really!? How would it feel if someone kissed your first woman and her first kiss was with someone else?! *'Boomstick: W-Wait what?! Awww man you noticed!' *Wiz: Anyways, Jonathan's attacks do come in handy. His notable attack and his finishing move is the Sunlight Yellow Overdrive. Jonathan punches faster than light and can easily destroy a person's body in seconds. *'Boomstick: But that's not all. Jonathan has just more than one overdrive in his power. He has Sendo Ripple Overdrive, which makes Jonathan make a freaking wave, hey everyone guess who uses the move too! JOSEPH JOESTAR! HAHA!!' *Wiz: Seriously...Anyways Scarlet Overdrive allows Jonathan to transfer flames infront of him while holding the Ripple. He can also be catched on fire too. *'Boomstick: Underwater Turquoise Blue Overdrive is his most powerful attack ever. Jonathan is so powerful that he can fucking release so much power while...Underwater.' *Wiz: Overdrive Barrage makes Jonathan punch faster than sound at the opponent, acting like Kenshiro's 100 Hit Punch. *'Boomstick: Metal Silver Overdrive makes him freaking punch Metal! Like Metal! haha...' *Wiz: And finally the Life Magnetism Overdrive With the aid of Zeppeli, Jonathan can draw all the leaves in the immediate area and magnetize them together to form one giant leaf, which was used as an impromptu-hang glider. This move can be applied to most plants, and has the ability to revive them passively as well - as when Jonathan touched a dead tree branch with his newly Ripple-healed arm and restored its wilted flowers. *'Boomstick: Whoa really?! He can bring life back from the dead!? He is so damn good at what he's doing' *Wiz: Jonathan has achieved alot through his life, but overall. Jonathan's a really nice guy, infact he's too nice that he always tries to save someone forcing him to leave battle. *'Boomstick: Jonathan has normal mortal weaknesses. He's Too DAMN Nice! Like he does everything for everybody! He also risks himself to save others, and freaking can be incapitated to stronger people!' *Wiz: Overall, Jonathan is the anime gentlemen everyone would really like to meet. Raoh *Wiz: Originally an orphan of his home island of Shura after his mother had died. Raoh would later be one of the four adopted sons of Hokuto Shinken Master Ryuken along with his biological brother Toki, and adopted brothers Jagi and Kenshiro. *'Boomstick: Raoh was the eldest among them and was certain that he would be the successor to Ryuken. However out of all of the four, the youngest and most naive of them -Kenshiro- had won the title of successor to Ryuken. Then the dude got so fucking mad that he killed Ryuken who fucking didn't want to give up his power at all.' *Wiz: Soon after a nuclear fallout had begun and the world was turned into a desolate wasteland, Raoh felt a need to become the ruler of a new world order as the "King of Fist". To that end, he gathered a huge army to establish his empire. *'Boomstick: No No it's not what you think. Raoh actually gathered a really huge army for his empire!' *Wiz: As the practitioner of Hokuto Shinken and Go no Ken, he was incredibly powerful, making him expert on pressure point combat. *'Boomstick: He can send a circular wave through the target's body, launch an unblockable powerful uppercut, and punch his enemies rapidly. Like rapidally really hard in the body.' *Wiz: He is also possessed of an aura. yet, his name became synonymous as byokosei or in the translation itself called the violent evil star. *'Boomstick: And he is master in aura attack, his trademark, Hokuto Gosho Ha can create a powerful wave from his palm and his ultimate attack, Tensho honretsu an attack by rotating hand charge which fires a large wave of aura.' *Wiz: And soon, the nuclear war was coming, and destroying most of the earth itself, leaving no government, and once again, earth turn into a chaos. and so he did established cassandra, a prison for a martial artist and yet, he even reclaim himself The King of Fist. *'Boomstick: Raoh was born to be a tank and he was Physicality stronger than any Hokuto Shinken practitioner. he can lift and toss Fudo, who was more taller and bigger than him, climbed a cliff with one bare hand and decapitated a tiger with his finger. not tough enough, he can even survive the nuclear and it's radiation.' *Wiz: And yet, the only one that who can match Raoh, was Toki, his brother. and his reflexes are essentially match against Toki. and besides, he can easily catch the arrow and throw it back with ease. *'Boomstick: surprised bitches!!' *Wiz: yet, he can stab toki and his foot with his sword and doesn't even feel clinch afterward. *'Boomstick: like I said, he was born to be a tank and he was more badass with it, he can struck Rei with one finger, easily overpowered and defeated Hyui, Shuren, Juuza and Fuudo. and eventually, he was matched against toki.' *Wiz: despite for the fact that he is incredibly powerful, during his fought against Kenshiro somehow, Kenshiro was able to master Muso Tensei, a technique that never before been fully mastered by anyone in the 1800 year history of the style. It can only be achieved by one who is consumed by sorrow. making all of his technique become useless. *'Boomstick: so, in the end, he abandoned his title and attempt to kill yuria to obtain that power. but, until he discovered that yuria is ill all of the time and so, better than killing her, he decided to put her in a coma and provoke Kenshiro to their own final battle.' *Wiz: and before his final battle, he was able to use Muso Tensei, thanks to yuria's courage in face of her impending death and make Raoh moved to tears and stopped him from killing her. *'Boomstick: and so, in the end, Raoh is the king Badassery, even his death.' Death Battle Raoh was on the ride with Kokuoh, he was about to enter the bottom off a cliff. back to the top of a cliff. Jonathan Joestar was crossing his arms watching the skies by himself. Jonathan then suddenly hears Raoh up behind him as Raoh stops and believes Jonathan is Kenshiro. Raoh: Kenshiro, the successor to the Hokuto Shinken! I have come to end you and your succession! Jonathan turns around and jumps out of the way when Raoh was ready to punch Jonathan down fast. Jonathan lands and stares at Raoh. Jonathan: Sir, why did you try and punch me? Raoh: Perhaps i have mistaken! Kenshiro i would like a rematch right away to become the new successor to the Hokuto Shinken! Jonathan: I do not know what that means, but if its a fight you want? then it's a fight you will get! Jonathan gets in his fighting position as Raoh does as well FIGHT! Both Jonathan and Raoh begin to rapidally punch at each other rapidally with Jonathan using Overdrive Barrage and Raoh using Hokuto Raretsu Ken for a few minutes before Raoh punches Jonathan straight in the chest. Jonathan slides after holding his chest. Raoh charges and shoulder rams Jonathan off the cliff. Jonathan falls and hits into various rocks and is on the ground and slowly stands up. Raoh puts his arms up creating a red wave energy ball using Ken'Oh Tentsui Geki and throws it down to Jonathan. Jonathan quickly reacts and punches it back to Raoh using Zoom Punch. Raoh jumps off the cliff but is strucked by an energy wave from underneath him as Jonathan actually punched the ground making the ripple travel under Raoh. Jonathan dashes over and kicks Raoh multiple times. Jonathan then does Scarlet Overdrive to Raoh thrusting flames into him before kicking him back. Raoh is launched then gets back up slowly shrugging off pain as he growls in anger. Raoh throws his fist up. Jonathan looks and is confused, but stood there. Raoh calls upon the heavens as energy waves appear around him using Gōten Shō. Jonathan: What is this man doing? it seems like an powerful attack, i must think and see what he is doing. Raoh then uses Shinten Rai around his body looking into Jonathan and begins to walk at him. Jonathan walks towards Raoh. Raoh brings his fist back and tries to strike to Jonathan as Jonathan dodges quickly. Raoh punches but suddenly misses as the the red energy around him dissapears. Jonathan takes out the Luck and Pluck Sword and then begins to do various Sword strikes to Raoh very rapidally as he slashed his chest as Raoh was about to grab Jonathan by the neck. Jonathan then attempted to stab Raoh in the eye, but suddenly Raoh grabbed the sword and broke it in half with his bare hands. Raoh: It's a shame to see your own weapon crushed into my godly fists! Raoh suddenly punches Jonathan rapidally using Shū Renda, for a moment then finishes it with Tenshō Raigeki to Jonathan's chest launching Jonathan horizontally into barrages of rocks and ground. Jonathan breathing heavily with blood leaking all over his body slowly gets up healing with the Ripple of his body. Raoh dashes fast to Jonathan and uses Gōshō Ha as the screen suddenly blacks out. The audience thinks Jonathan Joestar is dead, but suddenly. Jonathan grabbed the punch with both hands and punched Raoh in the face hard. Jonathan's fists begin to glow. Jonathan: My heart resonates! The heat's enough to burn! The beat of my blood is razor-sharp!! Jonathan punches Raoh in the stomach slowly, then the chest and then begins to announce the attack's name. Jonathan: SUNLIGHT YELLOW!!!! OVERDRIVE!!!!! Jonathan sends out punches faster than light at Raoh for a long period of minutes. Raoh's body can't take all the beatings rapidally by rapidally for a long period of time before Raoh's body exploded into chunks of blood. Jonathan finally stops after a while resting his arms and getting on his knees. Jonathan breaths heavily and looks and walks away slowly. KO! Results *'Boomstick: Boom!' *Wiz: Both Jonathan and Raoh have gone so well in battle, but only one could gain the top. *'Boomstick: During Raoh's fight with Kenshiro, Raoh was about to end Kenshiro with Zenrei no Ken, however Kenshiro only defeated the final attack and Raoh himself! Resulting Raoh in his death! wow' *Wiz: Jonathan has defeated bigger foes than him in his battles. He didn't really kill Dio, only to the fact Jonathan had only decapitated Dio's head off. During the Stardust Crusaders Arc, Dio took Jonathan's body and died during his fight with Jotaro Kujo. Also Jonathan's Sunlight Yellow Overdrive is so powerful that the power comes from the sun itself! Nothing that Raoh could withstand. *'Boomstick: Looks like Raoh went out in a "Boom!"' *Wiz: The Winner is Jonathan Joestar. Next Time *'Boomstick: Next Time on Death Battle!' ???: I don't believe in fairy tales about chakras or energy or the power of belief. ???: You want to know what I see in your future? ... ???: Why are you doing this? ???: You're a man looking at the world through a keyhole. ???: .....Teach me!... DOCTOR STRANGE ???: Your fate is utterly binding. You are invaluable, Clark Kent. But you, you walk the same path as a I do, Chloe Sullivan. ???: Who are you? ???: Let me show you my friend. DOCTOR FATE Trivia Category:What-If? Death Battles Category:Death battles Category:RedHero14's Death Battles Category:Anime Death battles Category:Heroes vs Villains Death Battles Category:Good vs Evil Themed Fights